Green Iguana
The green iguana (Iguana iguana) is one of the best-known reptiles due to its popularity in zoos and with private reptile keepers. It has a very distinctive appearance, with a large head, a pronounced dewlap, and an impressive crest of comb-like spines that runs down the centre of the back and tail, measuring around three centimetres high. While, like its name suggests, this iguana is usually a shade of green, (from dull, grassy green to vivid turquoise), bright orange individuals may occur in the northern parts of its range, and the colour may also vary with temperature, particularly when young, being bright green when hot and dull and dark when cold. The green iguana’s scaly skin is either uniformly coloured, or bears blackish stripes or a contrasting brownish pattern. Prominent large, circular scales are present on the lower jaw below the clearly visible tympanum. Male green iguanas can be distinguished from females by the more pronounced spiny crest and larger head, the more noticeable femoral pores, and the broader cloaca opening. Roles * It played Chatter Telephone in Wildlife Story 3 (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Iguana, Green (Toy Story of Terror).png PPG Iguana.png GreenIguana.jpeg.png SLoP Iguana.png Feed_the_iguana,_Jaz.png IMG 8221.JPG Zoo-Tycoon-Iguana-hero-1.png Iguana King.png Iguana.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg TLH Reptiles.png 605BC559-2D7E-4EB2-A734-310C178CE897.jpeg 37CFC8EF-BE92-41BC-935E-A3651C6141C5.jpeg B543BD3B-45B7-4101-B5FB-E1D34EFA1CD8.jpeg 3206DD38-8018-40B6-9E27-FB20C2D15D03.jpeg See Also * Marine Iguana * Galapagos Land Iguana * Lesser Antillean Iguana * Collared Iguana * Tarapaca Pacific Iguana * Rhinoceros Iguana * Mona Island Iguana * Fiji Crested Iguana * Jamaican Ground Iguana * San Salvador Iguana * Bahamas Rock Iguana * Skull Tree Iguana * Lutz's Tree Iguana * Galapagos Pink Land Iguana * Desert Iguana Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Sing Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals